federationrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Awilliams
Captain Aaron Christopher Williams Player: Taylor K Williams Date of Birth: 07.30.2391 Species: Human Gender: Male 'PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION' Height: 5'11" Weight: 145lbs Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue Appearance: Boyish in looks, Aaron resembles a teenager or early 20-something rather than someone in his mid thirties. 'PERSONAL INFORMATION' Personality: War changes people. Normally playfull and boisterous, aaron is more often quiet and broodish now; although his personality traits do come through now and then. Favorites: Food: Teriaki Drink: Extra Rich Hot Chocolate Hobby: Other Intrests: Anything that flies 'FAMILY INFORMATION' Place of Birth: Los Angeles California, Earth Parents: • Father: Christopher Williams (Deceased) • Mother: Anne Williams Siblings: Spouse: Children: Other Family: 'STARFLEET INFORMATION' Rank: Captain Status: MIA Assignment: USS Pendragon NCC-20109 Last Held Position: Acting Commanding Officer Awards: • Commendation • Nova Pin • 2nd Dominion War Service Ribbon • Purple Star (x2) Education: Academy Major: Flight Control, Fighter Operations Academy Minor: Starship Operations Additional Education: Starship Design and Testing 'Military Record' * Sept 01 2411 Entered Starfleet Academy * June 10 2415 Gratuate Starfleet Academy * June 11 2415 Assigned to ACT * Aug 01 2415 Graduated ACT * Aug 01 2415 Assigned to Starbase 23 * Aug 01 2415 Assigned as Fighter Squadron Commander * Aug 03 2415 Transporter Accident Aboard Runabout enroute^ * Aug 06 2415 Awarded Purple Star * Aug 10 2415 Cleared to return to Duty * Aug 10 2415 Orders for Starbase 23 Cancelled * Aug 10 2415 Assigned to San Francisco ship Yards * Aug 10 2415 Assigned as Fighter Test Pilot * Nov 11 2415 Promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade * Mar 01 2417 Promoted to Lieutennat * Aug 09 2418 Assigned to USS Prophecy NX-41599 * Aug 09 2418 Assigned as Flight Control Officer * Aug 20 2419 Assigned as Executive Officer * Dec 22 2419 Awarded Commendation Ribbon * Dec 22 2419 Awarded Nova Pin * Feb 04 2420 Transferred to USS Blackhawk * Feb 04 2420 Promoted to Lieutenant commander * Feb 04 2420 Assigned as Executive Officer * Oct 01 2421 Transferred to Starfleet Engineering Test Crew Program * Oct 01 2421 Assigned as Shakedown Crew Commanding Officer * Oct 01 2421 Promoted to Commander * Nov 12 2422 Transferred to USS Vanguard NX-20200 * Nov 12 2422 Assigned as Commanding Officer * Jan 01 2423 Awarded 2nd Dominion War Service Ribbon * Jan 01 2423 Promoted to Captain * Nov 16 2424 USS Vanguard suffers Heavy Losses in Dominion War * Dec 01 2424 Awarded Second Purple Star * Dec 20 2424 Transferred to USS Pendragon NCC-20109^ * Dec 20 2424 Assigned as Executive Officer 'BACKGROUND HISTORY' Aaron had a rocky relasionship with his father, a stuffy yet successful lawyer in a notorious Los Angeles firm. The man showed little love to him as a teen, and considered Aaron to be a great dissappointment for being focused on joining Starfleet. At 17, Aaron left home and enlisted, forging his parent's signatuures on the enrollment forms. He had already graduated from secondary school, so the form wasnt looked into deeply. After graduating the academy with honors, He was assigned to Starbase 23 as its Squadron commander. Enroute, on board an older runabout, The ship encountered a mollecular inversion field. A distress call was issued, and he was beamed off the runabout by USS Galviston. Certain genetic markers were lost in the transport and he rematerialized as a 12 year old boy on the verge of puberty. Galviston transported the young Ensign back to starfleet medical where a reversal was sought. Unlike the last time something like this happened, there was no trace pattern in a transporter buffer to restore his appearance. He was issued a Purple star for the 'injury' and cleared for duty a few days later. His mind not being affected, he postponed his assignment to deep space, and instead took a position in his specialty field at the Shipyards in San Francisco. Aaron often made light of the accident, making fun of his once again changing voice, and awkward appearance. His father used the accident as further proof that his son had been foolish to enter Starfleet in the first place. Aaron however did not blame the service for his misfortune. Eventually Aaron found himself back into line service aboard a starship. He made his way up the ranks to become the ship's executive officer, a position he served in only a few months until he got word his father had died. Stress combines with a refusal to see a psysician had resulted in an actual heart attack. he was found slumped over his office desk by his legal aid, he'd been dead far to long to resucitate him. Aaron's mother took the loss hard, so he requested transfer to a core sector transport to be able to be in contact with her as needed. As she recovered, he was able to once again fast track his career, taking a posting as a Commanding Officer of a shakedown crew. He and his crew would move from ship to ship running the new or refitted starship through its paces before handing it over to her active duty crew. These ships included the USS Crazy Horse, USS Eclipse, USS Dark territory, and USS Vanguard He was testing the Vanguard when the 2nd Dominion war broke out. Starfleet needed an immediate crew with knowledge of the Vanguards capabilities, and permanantly assigned Aaron and his team to the ship. Vanguard stood toe to toe with many of the Dominions heaviest ships, and was involved in some of the largest engagements starfleet had with Dominion fleets. In the end of 2424, a final dominion push through the Tzenkethi portal, the Vanguard was severely damaged and suffered a loss of over 70% of her crew. Aaron was one of 2 on the bridge that survived, and while the ship could be repaired, it would take over a year to do so. Traumatized by the loss of people he'd become friends with, people hed fought beside for years, And having to write over 250 letters to loved ones Aaron requested reassignment to a Long Range Explorer. It was an assignment that wouldnt involve Federation defense and He was willing to take a grade reduction to Executive officer to do it. It was then Starfleet issued a second purple star award, due to debilitating trauma experienced in the final Tzenkethi battle.